


Communications

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: Kylo Ren has been sent on a mission to locate the scavenger. It isn't long before he begins to miss hux and calls him late at night to pester him.





	

Sent on an away mission, Kylo Ren was already feeling quite lonely. He had his knights yes but they couldn't take care of every problem he was having currently. He sighed and turned over, laying in bed in nothing more than a pair of black shorts. He looked out the viewport of his command shuttle, the orange streak of the sunset reminding him of the general aboard the finalizer. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, large hand beginning to caress over the front of his pants as imagines of Hux danced in his mind. He began to pant softly and he slipped off his shorts, still touching himself for a moment before picking up his communicator. He pressed a button that lit up on his end and blinked next to the general, chirping softly. 

Hux was actually in bed and sleeping for once instead of working. He was none too happy when his comm went off, even more so once he rolled over onto his stomach to see who it was. He groaned, gloved hand pushing his unruly red hair out of his face before he answered.

“What is it, Ren?”

“Working hard, general?” Kylo Ren purred into the comm.

“As a matter of fact, I was actually sleeping until you woke me up. Now what is it?”

“You were sleeping?”

“Is that so unheard of?”

“A bit.”

Hux sighed in annoyance, “I'm in no mood for your games, Ren. What do you want?”

“Simply stated then. It’s lonely without you in my bed, general. I miss you.”

Hux scoffed, “Why am I not surprised?”

“You cannot honestly say that you don’t miss me.”

“I can—and I am.”

“You are such a fibber.”

Hux simply scoffed.

“You know how I feel about liars, general.” Kylo Ren teased, hand still teasing himself.

Hux rolled his eyes, deciding to play along. “Fine, I may have been dreaming about you when you called. Happy?”

“Oh? And what was I doing.”

“Nevermind.”

“Well, cannot help but wonder seeing as I may be able to guess.”

Hux snorted, “What makes you say that?”

“I had the same dream.”

Hux huffed, “Is that a fact?”

“Yes. And as it turns out, I was sucking your cock.”

Hux hummed, trying to remain uninterested. “Surprising.” He said again, sarcasm in his voice. He sighed in feigned annoyance this time, “What of it, ren?”

“Well, you were quite warm and…hard. And so ready for me. Especially once I began to deep throat you.”

Hux huffed again, unable to fight back arousal at the sound of the knights breathy voice. The thought of Ren's lips around his length had his hand beginning to drift downward also. He pulled off his sweats, touching himself as they continued.

“And what about you, Ren?”

Kylo moaned suggestively as he began to touch himself more, “Mm, as you can imagine, I was quite hard as well.”

“You do always love to use your mouth.” Hux murmured, lustful tones in his voice now that we're not lost on Kylo Ren.

The knight purred, fully stroking himself now he moaned louder, “I do. Particularly on you.”

Hux sighed, “I admit, it does sound similar to my dream, Ren.”

“Tell me.”

“Forget it.”

“Come on, general.” Ren moaned, “Be fair.”

“Fine. I was--rubbing my dick up against you and you kept asking me to put it inside” Hux replied, his own voice becoming needy.

Kylo gasped sharply and moaned in a way that began entice Hux more. He wanted to act like he was above such uncouth activity but now he was just aroused as hell.

“That also sound sounds like me, does it not?” Kylo Ren asked, hand moving eagerly and his hips arching up in his excitement.

“Surely. I admit, I favor it.”

“I bet you do, general.” Kylo Ren replied. “Tell me, how did this dream of yours end?”

Hux clutches his teeth as he begins to touch himself further. “Eventually I gave you what you desired, as I always do.” He answered.

“Mm, yes.”

The general bit his lip before replying, “How does that sound to you, ren?”

“So good, general.”

“Do you want me to put it inside you?” Hux breathed.

Kylo Ren gasped in excitement, working himself harder as he used his imagination.“Yes.”

“How much?” Hux asked, sounding just as eager on his end.

“So very much. Give it to me.”

“Now?” Hux moaned, leather clad hand stroking himself.

“Right now. Please?”

Hux smirked, “Please what, Ren?”

”General. Please. Give it to me.”

“Very well. I’m sliding it inside you.”

“Oh, force. Oh yes.” Kylo Ren moaned, so elated that he could hardly stand it. 

“I’m fucking you.” Hux breathed, hand moving up and down over his tumescence, “I’m fucking you, ren.”

“From behind?”

“Of course.” Hux moaned, “Can you feel me?”

“Oh yes, general.”

Arching and thrusting into his own hand, Kylo Ren moans shamelessly. He panted and turned over onto his stomach again, beginning to eagerly rut against the bed and was being none too quiet about it.

Hux dropped the holo and began to work himself roughly, his heavy breathing heard by Kylo Ren on the other side and only making the knight even more amorous. “Do you want more, Ren?”

The larger man moaned loudly, his hips thrusting in circles against the bed while his hands gripped the edge, “Yes, yes, general. Harder.” he moaned, huffing in pleasure.

Kylo Ren’s demeanor was driving Hux even further, his hand working hard over his own cock, “Alright. I'm fucking you harder now.” Hux breathed in reply. “How’s that feel?”

“Oh, General. It is perfect.” The knight whined. 

“Good.” Hux sighed, “Did you--did you bring any toys with you, Ren?”

“Yes.”

“Use one.”

Kylo Ren sighed lustfully, still rubbing himself against the bed he reached for the white and pink striped vibrator he had brought along with him. He shifted on his knees and turned it on, pressing the wand against his shaft he gasped with pleasure. 

Hux hummed, a smirk pulling at his face once he heard the buzz of the toy on the other end. He moaned and tipped his head back, squeezing hard over his cock. “Place the wand inside you, Ren.”

The dark jedi whimpered, using a bit of lube he coated the wand before pressing it inside, a sharp gasp coming from him has he pumped it in and out of his entrance, cock rutting against the mattress all the while. “It feels so good, general. Force, I'm going to come.” he moaned.

“Don't you dare, Ren. Not yet.”

Kylo Ren whimpered, burying his face in the bed. “Oh, please, general. I cannot hold it off.”

“Patience. I'm nearly there.”

Kylo Ren sobbed with pleasure, doing his best to hold his release. 

Hux so enjoyed listening to his lover whine over the comm, deciding to torture him for a few moments more. “Where do you want me to come, Ren?”

Kylo Ren panted, swallowing thickly before he could muster a reply. “Come on my tits.” he breathed, knowing that notion would send the general over the edge. And he was right. 

Hux groaned in pleasure, covered hand moving lightning fast over his length as he chased his release. “Very well.” he groaned, hips lifting off the bed and head falling back, “I'm coming. I'm coming all over your chest, Ren.” he managed, giving an excited shout. “Come with me. Now.” he ordered. 

Kylo Ren needed no more incentive then that. Body quaking he shuddered and came hard over the mattress, his screams of pleasure echoing over the holo and his command shuttle. 

Hux groaned and shot over himself, pushed over the edge by Kylo Ren's shouting on the other end. He exhaled heavily, eyes glazed over he turned his head and laid boneless in his bed. 

Kylo Ren trembled and managed to turn off the wand and pull it out of himself before he fell limp against the bed, trail of drool running down his face. 

They were both silent for several moments save panting and an occasional moan of satisfaction. 

“You are the absolute worst, Ren.” Hux said finally, an actual teasing tone to his voice. 

Kylo Ren snickered, “You enjoy it thoroughly.”

Hux snorted, “Perhaps I do.” he admitted. “Now go to sleep, will you? I must get some rest.”

“You shall be getting plenty now.” The knight replied, clearly proud of himself.

“Shut up.” The general replied, trying not to smile. “I expect a full report of your findings in the morning.”

“As you say.” Kylo Ren replied. “May I at least have a good night kiss, general?”

“Go to sleep, Ren.” Hux repeated and hung up. 

The knight huffed in amusement and got comfortable. He honestly wouldn't have expected anything else.


End file.
